


Maybe supporting you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Miguel Oliveira
Kudos: 2





	Maybe supporting you

Miguel has one huge crush on Dani, he just can't believe he gives him advice and has congratulated him for his win.  
He can't stop smiling.  
He wanted more, he wished he could tell his feelings and be his boyfriend if he was interested. But he was too shy, all he could do was to blush when Dani was talking To him.

Dani have seen how Miguel acted like this and it's was cute, he liked it.  
He has kinda flirted with him for a little time and also the fact that he has one day touched his ass when he has told him "to use all the power he could and that his butt stay with the bike"

When Dani have told this to Miguel, Miguel was so red.

After the win, everyone was happy that he had won, he was coming back to his hotel room when he saw Dani near his door.

"Dani ?"

"I was waiting for you, I thought we could eat dinner" he was with some bag of food

"How did you know what I liked to eat ?"

"Just one guess," said Dani

They were eating on the bed of Miguel then at one moment they had their hand linked and Miguel say "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, silly" says Dani and he kissed him

Miguel was surprised by the kiss but he kissed him back and he said "I have dreamed of this for a long time"

Dani caress his cheek "You have it now, we can do it how long you want"

Miguel kisses him again and says "I had one crush on you for a long time..."

And Dani put one finger neat the lips of Miguel and he said "I know me too"

They kiss again where they make out for a while and Miguel was trying to cover his eyes and say "It's my first time doing all of this"

Dani smile at him and kiss him and say "Don't worry I will be very gentle and you will be loved"

Miguel kiss Dani, they had one wonderful night where it's gentle.

After this Miguel cuddle Dani and say "Please don't go, I wish you sleep with me"

Dani kiss his forehead "Yes of course"

Even if after they will keep it a little secret, but little by little they become boyfriend where Dani supported Miguel.


End file.
